bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Flare Justice Cayena
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810006 |no = 8191 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 36, 41, 46, 51, 56, 61, 66, 86, 88, 90, 92, 95, 98, 101 |normal_distribute = 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 15, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 36, 41, 46, 51, 56, 61, 66, 86, 88, 90, 92, 96, 98, 100 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 20 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 36, 41, 46, 51, 56, 61, 66, 86, 88, 90, 92, 96, 98, 100, 102, 104 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A soldier from another world, Cayena had always fought on the side of justice and righteousness. As she found her true calling upon meeting Serin, she felt something within her calling out to her, strengthening her soul beyond what she had imagined. Now believing in her sense of justice above all else, she made full use of her rockets to honor her pride and defeat her enemies. Although Serin occasionally had her doubts about Cayena’s brash way of handling things, the results always portrayed an image of success, setting towards a blazing path of victory. With her renewed sense of purpose, she set out with the other Maidens to find a way for them to defeat the gods. |summon = Bang bang! Guess who's here! Are you ready for me and my rockets yet?! |fusion = Woo! The justice I've always believed in shall never falter!! |evolution = I'll burn through all my enemies! You better hold on to your seats! | hp_base = 4118 |atk_base = 1424 |def_base = 1430 |rec_base = 1161 | hp_lord = 5883 |atk_lord = 2034 |def_lord = 2043 |rec_lord = 1658 | hp_anima = 6625 |rec_anima = 1460 |atk_breaker = 2232 |def_breaker = 1845 |def_guardian = 2241 |rec_guardian = 1559 |def_oracle = 1944 |rec_oracle = 1955 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 28 |ls = Fire's Almighty Power |lsdescription = 75% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP of Fire Types & hugely boosts Spark damage |lsnote = 75% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Rocket Fury |bbdescription = 14 combo Fire attack on all foes, probable Paralysis effect & adds Fire element to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 55% chance |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Righteous Seal: Conflagration |sbbdescription = 16 combo Fire attack on all foes, probable Paralysis effect, boosts Spark damage & probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 55% chance, 70% Spark & 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 460 |evofrom = 810005 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Battle Maidens |addcatname = Cayena4 }}